1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a device for driving the display device, and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent trends of personal computers and television sets require lighter and thinner display devices. Flat panel displays satisfying the requirements have been substituted for conventional cathode ray tube displays.
The flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, an organic light emitting device, a plasma display panel, etc.
One type of flat panel display is an active matrix flat panel display. An active matrix organic light emitting device includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix configuration and displays images by controlling the luminance of the pixels based on luminance information indicative of a desired image. The organic light emitting device is a self-emissive display device that has low power consumption, a wide viewing angle, and a fast response time.
The organic light emitting device includes an organic light emitting element and at least one thin film transistor connected to the organic light emitting element. The thin film transistor includes various conditions of silicon such as polycrystalline silicon, amorphous silicon, etc as a semiconductor layer. Use of the thin film transistor generates a kick back effect and a leakage current which causes crosstalk phenomenon.